Oh Brother When
by Karen Winchester
Summary: Sam & Dean... Dean & Sam. One soul splitted in two halfs. They have watched out each other's backs since November 2nd, 1983. They will always do it, even if one of them have to carry the weight of the world or keep the faith for both of them. That's what brothers are for, right? Tag to the episode 13x04 I don't own anything. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

Oh Brother When

 _"Then he understood what being a big brother meant. He was really lucky to have the chance to embrace the role life had given to him, specially when it came to hold his baby brother in his tiny arms. He found joy and happines in those closed eyes and chubby fingers. Honestly, he was the happiest big brother in the entire world"_

 **SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

 _November 2nd, 1983_

 _Lawrence, Kansas_

Dean woke up to the sound of someone screaming. He was worn out after playing with his mother and some kids that lived in his neighbourhood, however, sensed that something was wrong with the person who was emmiting that loud scream. His legs could not reach the floor yet, therefore, he managed to land on the a giant teddy bear he owned, and once he was on it, walked as fast as he could outside his room. The hallway of the house was still dark when he sensed the heat that was coming his way.

Dean tried to scream his parents' names, but none of them answered. He was about to go to Sammy's room to see if he was there when John came out of it and spotted him despite the thick smoke in the air.

"Take your brother outise as fast as you can and don't look back! Go, Dean, go!" yelled his father, who seemed really worried and scared to him. He felt the weight of his little brother's body on his arms as he made his way downstairs, being careful to avoid dropping him. His mother and father told him that he had to be a good big brother and take care of him. He had to be strng to hold him.

He managed to get out just in time as the flames kept destroying the house he liked so much, also burning his toys. His superheros were in there and he wanted to go get them, but he had an important job to do. He had to take care of his baby brother.

"It's ok Sam" said Dean quietly, trying to see where was his daddy. His hair was bothering him to see despite the fact that he had gotten a haircut last week. He couldn't tell if his daddy was ok because of it!

Sam started to move against him, fussying over the tension he was feeling, holding onto Dean's clothes with one of his chubby little hands.

Dean knew he would not be able to support Sammy's weight for a longer period of time, so he hoped his daddy would come soon. He was not supposed to carry the baby on his own after all. It was dangerous, and Sammy could get hurt.

Suddenly, strong arms lifted his feet off the ground, supporting his weight like it was nothing. Dean started to yell until he understood that the man that took him away from the house just in time beefore a big explosion ocurred was his father. Dean was scared, but he could not move. It felt like he was one of those man who painted their whole body and stood there quietly until someone dropped a coin to the can next to them, bringing them to life again. He could only stare at the house on fire while wondering where was his mommy. Why wasn't she there? Maybe she was hurt, but if so, why wasn't she with the doctors?

He stared at John, who was now holding Sammy as they sat on the hood of the Impala. His baby brother seemed sad, but he remainned quiet, as well as him.

"Come on, Dean. Why don't you go to the backseat and sit in there for a while? Sammy needs to sleep, and you do too. I'll be right here. I promise you that" said John in a broken whisper.

Dean nodded before he entered into the car and watched John placing baby Sam in the carseat. Sammy started to cry, but Dean held his hand. Sammy's face turned red as he continued to cry, waiting to be held again. That was the moment when Dean understood that his baby brother was scared too.

Dean could barely talk or do anything, but he stood in front of Sammy's carseat and sang 'Hey Jude' to him. That was the song that his mommy always sang to him, and as soon as she gotten out of the house would keep singing to him and Sammy, right?

When the elder sibling finished singing the song for the second time, Sammy was deep asleep. He cuddled in the backseat and promised to himself that he would always be there for Sam, specially to make him feel better when he felt sad or scared.

 **TBC...**

 **Author's note: Should I continue? Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _"...because of all the things in this world that can hurt you and knock you down, I will never be one of them."_

 _― Sawyer Belle, Silver Nights With You_

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNPSNP

 _March 3rd, 1994_

 _Poughpeeksie, New York_

John drove back to the motel he had booked two nights ago for him and the boys. Dean was sitting in the passenger seat with his eyes closed tight in discomfort and a bleeding arm covered by a piece of an old plaid shirt, while a ten year old Sammy was passed out in the backseat. He had recently joined to the family business, however, the reason why John accepted him to join to the hunt was because of Dean's power to insist. John saw how well Dean could defense himself if needed. On the other hand, Sam was slow and still afraid of the things that were out there. Even though Dean started hunting with him when he turned eight years old, he had always been different than his younger son. Perhaps the difference was the fact that he had to grow up faster that any child would after the demon killed his mother.

Dean had taken care of Sammy like he never saw any elder brother do, which made him proud but sad at the same time. John had wanted Sam to know about the family business before, but his older son insisted on protecting the kid from what was out there for longer than intended. He had never agreed with him, but he felt he could not do anything about it. Now, things would be different. There was no turning back.

He still felt guilty for putting too much pressure on Dean's shoulders, but he had to if he wanted to keep his family safe. What was left of it anyway. Sometimes, Dean would even take care of him. On November second, Dean seemed to be the father, trying to take care of the te mess he would leave behind his path. Perhaps that mess would last forever on him, however, what would not last forever was the kind of life style he was living. One day, they would all have a normal life, once the yellow eyed demon were dead to be honest with himself. People would always need to be saved, and that was a fact. There were other hunters as well that could take care of those people, right?

His boys would never have memories of a happy childhood or a normal stressful beggining of adulthood though, and he knew how hard that could be.

He still remembered the night his father told him to close his eyes and go to sleep, just to vanish in the morning to never come back. His mother had done everything she could to make him happy, but despite the wish he had had to make his children feel loved and protected, he had failed them like his father did with him. The only difference was that he was present in their lives. Perhaps not in the way they wanted him to be, but he was. He was not going anywhere far from them, not ever.

Once John parked the Impala, Dean got out of the car while he called Sam's name. The kid had not slept in almost forty eight hours, so he was deep asleep. Doing research did not seem so hard to him, but for Sam it was exhausting. He was too old to be carried, so he called him again, this time shaking him gently.

"Sam, come on. Wake up" ordered John, using the voice his son hated. He had to use it if he wanted his kid to listen to him.

Sam groaned in his sleep, and within the next thirty seconds, opened his eyes. The good eye at least. Sam had gotten beat up a little by the ghoul as John ran to save him. He didn't have a concussion, so everything was as good as it could be. Sam would have worse experiences while growing up in this life. He just had to get used to it, right?

Sam walked towards their room and jump right to his bed, the only one that was made and free of dirty clothes. He was as clean as a normal kid was, which was good. Dean was not like that, and it always brought endless fights between them.

The younger Winchester closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. John bit his tongue when he stretched his sore muscles, while Dean got clean clothes to get a so needed and deserved bath.

"You can sleep in my bed tonight, dad. I can take the couch" offered Dean, knowing that his father always tried to give them everything he could.

"No, son. I am fine. I'll take the couch, don't worry about me" said John. He just needed to sleep somewhere for a few hours. Even the floor looked comfortable if he had to sleep on it. Closing his eyes for four hours would make everything better, or so he told to himself every day of his life. Any other way, he would not be alive today.

John sat on the couch and turned the TV on to stay awake. He was always the last one to go to sleep, just to make sure his boys were safe. It was his job to make that sure. He and his wife promised to do so since the day they found out they were going to have their two babies, that were no longer safe or had four walls and a roof to call home. They had each other, and that was all that mattered. He believed in family, in the sacrifices for the greater good. Sam and Dean loved each other despite how many fights they would have in a single day. Love and family were the only thing that was essential.

One day passed, and the three of them were still in the same motel. In a few hours they would leave town, specially because the police found the ring of one of the victims the ghoul had killed and turned itself into. The real and fake bodies had been burned, but their families were still looking for them. No one knew what lived in the dark corners of the world, however, it was for the best. John was thrilled with that, but not so comfortable with the idea of exposing his sons to what happened after they ended a hunt yet. Even though their minds thought like elder children, they were still too young to him. Internally, John would always see his sons like little kids. It was the only part that had survived after the fire. It was the only normal part that survived when a parent was a hunter. At least in most of them.

When John entered to the bathroom to bathe, Sam turned his back to him, now facing Dean, who was finishing cleaning the guns.

"Hey, Dean" said Sam walking towards him

"If you're gonna insist on cleaning the guns again-" warned Dean, tired of explaining to his brother why he was way too young to do it yet.

"No, it's not that... It's just that, you and dad have a code to warn the other when they are in danger. I have to stay in the car all the time, and in case that something happens, I would like to have one too" interrupted Sam

"We share the same code, Sam. You know it. Dad allowed you to hunt with us because I insisted, but you have to listen carefully when we yell or sign something. Hunting is not easy, and you know that" explained Dean

"I know, but I still want an special word that you and I can share. An special code between us that we will always remember no matter what" insisted the younger Winchester, using his puppy dog eyes to convince Dean. It always worked, so he used it when he saw he was losing the fight.

Dean stared at his kid brother and exhaled while looking down to the gun. That look was killing him!

"Okay, I will create a code between us. How about-"

"I know which word we can use! I've been thinking about it all day!" yelled Sam with a smile on his face

"Okay, I'll bite. Which one?" asked Dean, tired but at the same time, curious to hear what he had to say.

"Poughkeepsie! It's really cool, right?" said Sam, still smiling ear to ear.

Dean smiled at his kid brother. He actually liked it!

"Okay, Sammy. Poughkeepsie will be our secret code. It will mean drop everything and run. It will mean that only for us, okay? I don't want you to get hurt because of me. Now, will you let me finish cleaning my gun in peace?" asked the elder brother

"Yeah, sure" said Sam, already heading towards the couch, turning the TV on. He focused his attention on Scooby Doo, and some time later, fell asleep on the couch.

1 year Later...

The Winchester boys were tense and alert while John was out of sight. They were all in the middle of nowhere, looking for a werewolf that had killed two innocent people. Sam was almost twelve years old, and his hunting skills had gotten better. He was still struggling to properly shoot to the cans that were too far away, but even John had to recognize that the kid was strong and had skills to fight.

The younger hunter was behind Dean, who was carrying a gun, and on top of it , a flashlight being held by a thick black tape. Sammy was only carrying a small gun, which made Dean be nervous. The had ran out of batteries for Sammy's flashlight! How could he had forgotten about that?

If he hadn't dated that chick instead of going to do what he had to do... It had been worth it, though. She knew how to make him happy! Perhaps he would bee able to see her again before he left town. She was not the kind of girl that liked introducing boys to her parents, so she was perfect for another night!

"Stop moving so much, Sam. I won't be able to hear the werewolf's footsteps if you don't" hissed Dean, trying to stay calm when the world seemed to work against him.

Sam nodded, even if Dean could not see him, and stopped moving. Ten minutes passed, and both boys heard John calling their names. Dean got ready, aiming his gun to the direction where the sound came from. His father was now in sight, and the werewolf was too. It turned out that it was the man he thought was the monster. He probably didn't know he was the one killing all those people, however, he had to put him down. It was their job. **_Saving people, Hunting things; The family business._**

He shot at it, but missed because the werewolf was moving too fast. It had disappeared again, but the loud growls were still loud enough for him to hear it.

"Dean, be careful" warned John

"Yes, Sir" answered Dean, trying to locate the direction of the sound.

After a couple of minutes the growls stopped. That night, they looked for the man for hours, but there was no sign of it.

"We lost it. Tomorrow night we have to end it, boys. We have to come back in the morning to find clues" ordered John, heading towards the car.

"Yes, Sir" answered Sam and Dean.

It happened when they least expected it. The claws of the werewolf clung onto John's back as he screamed. He fell on his knees and closed his eyes in pain, but never ceased fighting against it. He could still shoot him and hurt him before killing it.

"Poughkeepsie, Sam!", shouted Dean, who could not focus on him at the moment.

Dean ran to save his dad, but the monster hurt him as well before he could shoot it, getting him in the near the throat and right arm. The elder sibling screamed in pain and dropped his gun, trying to stop the bleeding from the deep gashes the werewolf had inflicted on him.

The monster was about to kill both of them, but all of the sudden, it yelled and fell limp to the ground. John and Dean stared at the half iluminated figure behind it. It was Sam! Sam had been the one that saved them, even when Dean told him to run away from the danger they were in.

"Son, you alright?" asked John to his elder boy

"'m not sure, Sir" answered Dean, dizzy and closing his eyes

The three Winchesters ended up in a hospital that night, and the great back story was that they were hunting deers when they were attacked by the strange animal some people described as a 'giant man with a lot of hair'

"You saved our bacon, Sammy. We owe you a lot" said Dean quietly, proud of his younger brother.

"I had to. I couldn't leave you and dad with it. I would never leave you alone if you need my help, Dean" reasured the younger hunter

"Hey, stop there or we'll both grow lady parts" said Dean with a smile on his face.

Sam saw how Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep on the hospital bed. He smiled too, thinking to himself that he had been his brother's hero for once in his life. It felt so good to be his brother's keeper!

 **TBC...**

 **Author's note: Hey guys! I know this chapter is a little bit longer, but I really enjoyed writing it! If you want me to continue, please review.**

 **I take suggestions if you want me to write some specific moment of the boys' lives :)**


End file.
